Salvage
by owlmoose
Summary: Where was Paine between the events of the Crimson Spheres and the game? One interpretation. PaineBerrik. This is a sequel to One More Confessional but is also intended to stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** What was Paine up to between the events of the Crimson Spheres and the game? One possible interpretation. Paine/Berrik. This is a sequel to "One More Confessional" but is also meant to stand alone. No outright spoilers for FFX-2, but lots of hints at them.

Note that, when Al Bhed characters are speaking to one another, they speak their own language. I thought about entering the dialog in Al Bhed and then providing translations, but I felt that interrupted the flow of the story too much. You should be able to pick up on which language is being used from context.

Disclaimer: Characters, concepts, and settings from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 are copyright Square-Enix.

* * *

**Salvage**

**Chapter 1 **

"Well, that's it for me," said Eigaar. He stood up from the table where Nimrook and Berrik still sat. The Al Bhed Psyches had come to this pub following a hard-fought loss to the Kilika Beasts. The win had all but assured the Beasts of a top finish this season -- they had been neck and neck with the Besaid Aurochs for the first couple of months, but then the Aurochs had suffered a collapse after the defeat of Sin, which had cost them their star player. Now the Luca Goers were rising, but they seemed unlikely to catch Kilika. The Beasts had bought the Psyches a round of drinks after today's game, but that had been hours ago, and the islanders and their hangers-on had all left by now. All save one.

"Hey." Nimrook nudged Berrik and gestured into a dark corner of the pub. "She's still here."

"So she is," Berrik replied, his tone deliberately neutral. There had been no need for Nimrook to point out the Beasts' recorder, who sat alone, nursing a drink at a small, half-hidden table. He had noticed Paine as soon as she walked in. Actually, he noticed his former lover at every game, and he also noticed her walking the streets of Luca, following the Kilika team as was her duty. But he hadn't spoken to her, not once, since her sudden reappearance well into the blitz season. And he'd tried not to think about her. But tonight that was proving to be impossible -- he kept glancing over to her table, making certain she was still there. She'd speak to the other recorders and the members of the Beasts that dropped by, but she didn't seek out company, and no one stayed for long. She seemed drawn within herself, her eyes rarely leaving the table, her hands curled around the glass.

"So? You guys coming or not?" Eigaar asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, sure," said Nimrook as he stood. "Berrik?"

Berrik looked up at his teammates. "You go ahead. I'll see you later."

Nimrook and Eigaar exchanged knowing looks. "Okay," Eigaar said. "See you at practice tomorrow." And with that, they left.

It took Berrik a few moments to gather his courage to walk up to the bar.

"What'll it be?" The bartender, who had been wiping down the counter, threw the cloth over his shoulder.

Berrik indicated Paine's table. "Two of whatever she's having," he answered in proficient but heavily accented Spiran. "One for me, and send the other over to her."

The bartender nodded. "Two brandies, coming up." He poured the drinks, then handed one glass to Berrik. He sat on the barstool, his body facing forward, head turned to the side so that he could observe as the bartender walked over to Paine's table and handed her the drink. Paine followed the bartender's arm as it pointed in his direction. His pulse picked up, and he felt a flush creeping up the back of his neck as she looked at him. He was glad for his ever-present goggles -- they would hide his expression, keep her from seeing how nervous he was.

He heard her thank the bartender. Then she drank, and he silently relaxed in relief -- the gesture, at least, had been accepted. He turned back to his own glass and sipped at it. This beverage was new to him, but he liked it. Strong, yet somehow soothing. He took another drink and settled in to wait, thinking.

When the blitzball season had started, there had been a great deal of gossip about the absence of seven recorders. Speculation had only intensified when Paine alone had returned, over a month late and utterly unwilling to talk about where she had been. "On special assignment" was all she would say when asked, and she refused to give even a hint about the fate of the other six recorders. It was a mystery, and it seemed likely to remain so.

As Berrik considered what little information he had, he occasionally glanced over to Paine's table, looking for a sign that his presence would be welcome. It took awhile, but eventually one of these glances was met as Paine nodded and waved him over. Slowly, carefully, unwilling to betray any eagerness, Berrik walked over to the table and sat down in the seat across from hers, empty glass in hand. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied. "Thanks for the drink."

"You're welcome. Want another?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

Berrik waved down a waitress. "Bring the whole bottle," he said, pressing several coins into her hand. She returned shortly with the brandy, and Berrik refreshed Paine's glass before pouring more for himself.

Paine took a long draught from the glass, then set it down and looked straight at him. "I'm sorry I disappeared on you before."

He shrugged. "We never said we'd wait for each other."

"Still." She dropped her eyes. "I'm sorry. If I made you worry."

"Paine, that's not why I'm here."

She looked up again. "Why are you here then?"

Berrik pushed the goggles off his face, letting them hang around his neck, then smiled at his ex-girlfriend. "Thought you might need a friend. That's all." He sat back in his chair. "You don't have to apologize for anything. We don't even need to talk if you don't want to."

A small smile finally appeared on her face. "Thanks. Again." She refilled both glasses, and the pair settled into companionable silence.

-x-

Two hours later, the pub had closed, and Berrik walked Paine home. They traced the well-remembered path to her apartment, neither touching nor speaking, the space around them comfortable and familiar. As she entered her rooms, Paine left the door open, and he took that as an invitation to come inside, following her into the small kitchen where she set down her camera on the counter. He had easily drunk half the bottle of brandy, but his mind was perfectly clear, and he knew beyond all doubt what he wanted. She stood before him, her stance slightly unsteady, her expression unreadable. He decided to take a chance, and he stepped close, wrapping his arms around her.

He had anticipated a number of possible reactions, but he could never have predicted the one he got: she burst into tears. Sudden, hot tears, pouring down her face, accompanied by thick, choking sobs, so loud that he thought the neighbors might even be able to hear.

Without any words, almost without thought, Berrik gathered her up and pulled her off her feet, against his chest. Surprising, how lightweight she felt -- Paine had always been thin, but her wiry frame had once supported sleek, steely muscle. Now she seemed to have wasted away, as if she had stopped training, and perhaps eating at well. But this was not the time for wondering why. Instead, he gently laid her in her bed, removing her boots, and then joined her after kicking off his own shoes and pulling his goggles off. She had curled into a tiny ball, sobbing and moaning, so he nestled against her back, holding her in his arms, pressing his face into her hair, stiff and fragrant with gel. The same gel he had introduced her to, back when they'd first met, nearly a year and a half ago.

For a long time they lay there, Paine crying her heart out, Berrik just holding her. He said nothing -- what was there to say? This was true grief, bone-deep and wrenching. Paine had lost something important to her, and whatever it was could never be replaced. He knew, because he recognized in her helpless weeping his feelings about the destruction of Home and the deaths of so many of his people. There were no words that would console her, and she had never been impressed by meaningless endearments. Silence was best. After a time, she rolled over, burying her face in his chest, her tears beading up on his waterproof blitz uniform. He continued to hold her, now stroking her hair and back with calm, strong movements. Eventually, her cries subsided, and they just lay together, silent and still.

After what seemed like a long time, Berrik felt Paine shift against him. The movement was slight, subtle, but suddenly he noticed her breasts brushing against his chest and her hips pressing into his. Up to that moment, there had been nothing sexual or suggestive about sharing a bed with her; he had simply been one human being comforting another. But now a frisson of desire passed through him, and his breath quickened. One hand slipped lower down his back and the other found its way into his hair. And she pulled her head back and looked into his eyes, and he saw the same desire in her own.

"Please," she said softly, the first coherent word she had spoken since leaving the pub.

By instinct and memory, his hands found the snaps and laces that held her leathers in place while his mouth dropped down to hers. Her fingers worked at the zippers of his uniform, and before long they were naked in one another's arms, kissing fiercely. Paine rolled them over, pulling Berrik down on top of her and wrapping her legs around his back.

"Are you…" he started to murmur against her mouth.

"Please," she whispered again.

He slipped into her, the feeling of her instantly familiar, as if he had never left. And they began to move together, fast and hard. At the same time, his hand found her face and, with the backs of his fingers, he traced her brow and her cheeks and her lips, gently, tenderly. Her eyes closed, and she sighed, her hands gripping his back so tightly, as if she were drowning and using him as the anchor to pull herself back to dry land. His fingers drifted lower, and soon they found release together. He collapsed on top of her with a soft groan, and she buried her fingertips in his hair, where they lightly caressed his scalp. They lay like that, still joined, for a long time, as Berrik drifted into a pleasant stupor.

Eventually, she gently pushed him off, then curled against his side. "Thank you," she murmured into his ear.

"Anytime," he just managed to say before sleep finally claimed him.

-x-

Berrik woke with a start the next morning, both disoriented and feeling that he was in totally familiar surroundings. This was explained when he rolled over and saw Paine, sleeping next to him, her face peaceful, and the events of the previous night returned to him. He ran a gentle hand over her brow, pushing disheveled hair out of her eyes, and she opened them with a smile.

"Hello," she said.

"I have to get to practice," he said. "I'm late."

She stretched her arms over her head. "You're still team captain, aren't you? Practice starts when you say it does."

He chuckled. "Can't set a bad example." He paused, then took a deep breath. "This was nice."

"It was," she replied, touching his face lightly.

He asked the question before he could think too much about what he was saying. "Can I see you again?"

She looked at him for a moment, considering. Then she nodded. "I'd like that."

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "I'll find you this evening?" She responded by sitting up and kissing him. Reluctantly breaking away, he dressed, then left.

-x-

Spira's blitz season runs from mid-summer to early spring. Many professional blitzers spend the off months at home -- relaxing, reconnecting with family, taking the occasional practice. But for the Al Bhed Psyches, the off-season means only one thing: assignment to a salvage ship. Berrik had secured places for himself and all five of his starting line aboard the Leviathan, the largest and most prestigious ship in the Al Bhed fleet. The players would spend their days diving for ancient wreckage, exploring uncharted islands, and scouring Spira for anything the Al Bhed can use for construction or research. This year, finding scrap metal and other building materials would be particularly important, because Cid's determination to rebuild Home meant he needed everything his people could get their hands on. At the same time, Berrik planned to take advantage of the easy access to water and continue drilling his players in blitz -- regular practices, even during the off-season, had been part of the Psyches regimen ever since he became team captain. His predecessor in the role, Brother, had been an excellent player but lacked discipline entirely, so team cohesion had been non-existent. He believed that a return to teamwork was all his players needed to become the best in Spira. The team had ultimately finished fourth, behind the Aurochs by a single game, and he was certain they could do much better next season.

The last game had been played, and the team would be leaving in two days. Berrik stood on the dock and watched the ship steam into Luca, Paine by his side. The two of them had slipped back into something very much like a relationship with ease. It was almost as though the last year had never passed, the only changes being Paine's refusal to discuss the missing time and a tendency for her to withdraw unexpectedly. But then she had never been particularly gregarious, so the difference was subtle. And Berrik had always appreciated her reserved, thoughtful demeanor anyway -- he found it a welcome change from the outgoing, sometimes obnoxious Al Bhed girls he had known.

"Looking forward to the trip?" Paine asked.

He shrugged. "Anything for the rebuilding effort. It's going to take all of us to get Home back on her feet."

"It sounds like fun," she said, her tone a touch wistful. "Months on a boat, roaming the ocean, getting away from the city and other people."

Berrik had been hoping this opportunity might present itself, and he seized it. "Want to come?"

Paine looked at him, surprised. "Could I?" she asked. "But what would I do? I'm no blitzer -- I can't hold my breath nearly long enough to dive for wreckage. And then I'd have no idea what do with it when I got there."

"There's breathing machina," he said. "And we need guards, people to keep an eye out for fiends, although with Sin gone I guess there's less danger than there used to be. But we can still always use extra hands."

"Hmm." Paine stared out to sea, thoughtful. "I'm pretty out of shape, and I've never really fought underwater. Not sure how much use I would be."

"You'll have plenty of time to train on the ship. Look at it as an opportunity to get back into fighting form." He turned to face her, taking both of her hands in his. "Will you come?"

A slow smile spread across her face. "Well, it sure beats just hanging around Luca for months. All right. Get me a place on the ship, and I'll be happy to join you."

The Leviathan had finished docking, and the gangway settled into place. Berrik leaned in for a quick kiss. "Let's go talk to the captain now."

-x-

Later that night, Berrik found himself in Paine's apartment, watching her pack for the trip. He had convinced the captain to take Paine on as a guard, although getting the woman to accept a non-Al Bhed as crew had taken some doing. "All right, fine," she had said in the end, "but we're not coddling her. She'll use machina like the rest of us. And don't expect me to speak that stupid language of hers. I don't know more than a few words anyway."

To Berrik's surprise, Paine had replied in Al Bhed before he could soften the words in translation. "It's not a stupid language, but fine. And as for the machina, no problem there. I'd bet I can shoot almost as well as any of you."

The captain had laughed and slapped Paine on the back. "Welcome aboard."

Now Berrik looked at Paine. "Your Al Bhed got a lot better," he commented.

"Yes, it did." She responded in the flat tone that he had already learned meant there would be no more discussion of a particular topic. He took the hint and went back to observing in silence. The bag Paine had chosen was small, and it already contained the necessities: a few changes of clothes, a selection of weapons -- Berrik recognized her pistol as the one he had given her as a gift for her sixteenth birthday last year -- and a collection of various potions and remedies.

"Are you prepared for long days in full sun?" he asked. "We'll be on the water or in the desert most of the time, and-- "

"Skin protection, I know," she interrupted. "I'm so fair, I have to be really careful about that. I have some sunscreen and burn salve, although it's getting old. I'll drop by the shops tomorrow before we go, pick up some more just in case."

Berrik held his tongue, but naturally this statement made him even more curious. Improved shooting abilities, near-fluency in Al Bhed, experience with boat and desert travel, a stock of sunscreen… had Paine spent the missing time on Bikanel? What could have possibly taken her there?

Paine zipped up her bag and turned to him, her expression becoming serious as she saw the questions in his eyes. "Hey. I know you must be curious about what happened. And I really appreciate that you haven't asked me. The fact is that I'm not ready to talk about it, and I may never be ready. So I need to know if you can handle that. Because if not, this is going to be a long trip."

Shaking his head, Berrik sat on the bed next to her duffel. "I understand," he said. "You know your secrets are safe with me if you want to share them. But they aren't any of my business, either. I can restrain my curiosity, I promise."

Paine sat down next to him. "Thanks," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're here."

He dropped a small kiss on her forehead. "Me too."

She looked up at him, her expression shifting into a teasing smile. "Shall we take advantage of our last night on solid ground?"

In answer, he swept the duffel off the bed and onto the floor, then proceeded to not restrain himself in any way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One morning on the boat, about a month into their tour of duty, Berrik woke before first light to find the space next to him in the berth empty. Paine was an early riser, but they typically woke at the same time, usually after the sun had risen. He rose, dressed, and made his way out to the deck, noting as he walked that the boat had dropped anchor. They must have found the right spot for the day's salvage operation.

Paine stood at the railing, watching the first rays of sunrise, hands on the railing, perfectly still except for her short spiked hair blowing in the wind. She wore Al Bhed jumpsuit, as her typical leather attire was impractical for long days in water and sun. Berrik spent a moment just admiring her profile -- she had taken to training with her sword every day, and the results were already showing in her returned muscularity. The hard work of constant swimming and fighting underwater fiends, the fresh sea air, the change of scenery, or some combination thereof had also improved her appetite; she ate heartily now, and her frame and face both seemed fuller, less pinched. Berrik had always found Paine to be attractive, dark hair and crimson eyes contrasting with her fair skin, but she had grown even more beautiful over these past few weeks. And the distant, slightly sad expression she wore now only added to the impression.

Quietly, he approached her from behind, laying his hands on her shoulders. Startled, she whipped around. For a moment, she seemed to not really see him, looking over his head as though she were expecting him to be much taller, her eyes round and unfocused. Then her chin tipped downward, finding the correct angle to see his face, and the expression of confusion passed as quickly as it had arrived, leaving Berrik to wonder if he had imagined the whole thing.

"Hey," she said. "I woke up when we stopped moving, so I decided to come watch the sunrise." When speaking with others on the boat, Paine generally used Al Bhed, but she always slipped back into Spiran when she and Berrik were alone. She turned back to the ocean and the rapidly growing red-pink sun emerging from it. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Berrik moved his hands down her arms and found her hands on the rail, twining his fingers with hers.

She twisted back to look at him again, her features relaxed now. "Since we've stopped, how about an early morning swim?"

He smiled and nodded. They both stripped quickly, then jumped over the rail into the sea.

"Ahh!" Paine gasped and rubbed her arms as she started treading water, her head bobbing over the waves. "Brr."

Berrik laughed. "Colder without a wetsuit, yes? Let me warm you up."

She swam into his arms and they kissed, wrapping themselves together, each with a hand on the rungs of the ship's ladder to keep themselves above water. With his free hand, he found the smooth curve of a breast. Then he dropped his mouth to its nipple, hard with the cold, and she gasped at the feel of his warm tongue. Her own hands started to roam, and soon he was too distracted to continue ministering to her as she caressed him. A wave splashed over his head, but Berrik hardly noticed as she twisted her legs around him and pulled him inside, the heat of her contrasting with the chill of the water as they rocked in tune with the motion of the sea.

Afterwards, they separated, floating in the gentle swell of the waves. The sun was fully up now, and Berrik basked in the warmth of its rays along with the afterglow that left him feeling lazy and languid, despite the cool waters that surrounded him. He glanced over to Paine, who floated on her back, eyes closed, face turned up to the sky. Swimming closer, he took an opportunity to really examine her -- every time they'd been together these last two months, he had only seen her in the darkness of her apartment, or during moments quickly stolen in secluded corners of the boat. He took in her lean, muscular body, her small round breasts, her pearly white skin, its smoothness marred only by--

Startled, Berrik moved in for a closer look at the scar, just beneath the right breast, its rounded shape peculiar to a very specific type of injury. He was positive that he had never seen this scar before, that she had not had it during the previous season. The shock got the better of him, and before he could stop himself, the question popped out.

"Is that a _gunshot wound_?"

Paine convulsed, folding her body in half to hide the offending scar from his gaze as her eyes widened in terror. She immediately turned away and started to swim back to the boat, arms and legs flailing furiously in her haste to get away.

Berrik let her go. He had promised not to pry, and yet the first time he'd been presented with something unexpected, he had done just that, asking an unwanted, intrusive question. Disgusted with himself, he treaded water, giving Paine time to return to the ship. As she climbed up the ladder leading to the deck, he couldn't help but notice a larger, uglier scar on her back. A dispassionate corner of his mind noted its placement and concluded that it must mark the exit wound. Clearly, sometime in the last year, Paine had been shot, the bullet passing through her torso, apparently just missing the ribs and major organs. She was probably lucky to be alive. He watched as she gathered her clothes in her arms and, casting a panicked glance over her shoulder, fled below deck.

Once he was certain she was gone, he swam back to ship himself, forcing himself not to speculate further. He dressed quickly and made his way to breakfast, his mind on the day's planned tasks.

-x-

He didn't see her again until late that night. Immediately after the morning meal, the divers had been sent into the ocean to check out the wreckage of two ancient airships. From examining the damage both had taken, they quickly determined that the ships had felled each other in battle. One was nearly intact and might fly again with careful repairs, but the other had an enormous hole in the side, complete with scorch marks, and it would take more material than they could spare to fix it. However, this second airship was a treasure trove of scrap metal and machina parts. Taken together, these ships were the Leviathan's best find so far, and the team quickly set about stripping the one that was beyond repair. Even the preliminary stages took most of the day, and so Berrik only had half an hour before sunset to run his blitzers through a brief but intensive series of drills. Afterwards, he was starving and exhausted, so he grabbed a quick dinner and then collapsed in his bunk.

"Berrik?" The soft voice pulled him out from unconsciousness some hours later. He sat up to see Paine kneeling beside the bed, moonlight pouring through the porthole and illuminating her sober face. "Can I talk to you?"

He nodded as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then swung his feet into shoes and followed her out into the night. She was already perched on the metal deck, legs dangling over the edge. The ship remained at anchor, since it would take several more days to properly dismantle and stow the wreckage, so the breeze and the rocking of the boat were both gentle. He sat next to her and waited, silence lying thick between them.

After several minutes, Berrik couldn't stand the awkward quiet anymore, and he turned to her. "I'm sorry," he said, just as she spoke the exact same words.

They looked at one another for a second, and then both started chuckling, Paine covering her mouth with a hand and smiling.

"You first," said Berrik.

She dropped her hand and laid it on his thigh. "No, please."

He nodded with a sigh. "I didn't mean to pry," he said. "It was just so... so unexpected. I'll try not to do something like that again."

Paine's hand pressed more firmly against his leg. "And I'm sorry I overreacted like that. It was childish of me." She looked out over the water. "Yes, it is a gunshot wound. I survived. I'm still surviving. And that's all that matters." And the distant look appeared on her face again, the same one he had seen that morning. Then she leaned her head on his shoulder, and as he put an arm around her and pulled her close, he deliberately wiped all doubts and questions from his mind.

-x-

"So where are we taking all these machina parts?" Paine asked Berrik as the salvage ship pulled out of Bikanel one morning, over a week later. The crew had stripped every useful scrap from the junked airship and deposited anything that could be used in construction on the desert island. The electrical and mechanical components had remained on the Leviathan.

"First we go back to the salvage site to raise the other ship from the sea floor," he said. "Then we're taking everything to Djose." He took a bite of biscuit and followed it with a mouthful of coffee. After he had swallowed, he continued. "A group of Al Bhed moved into the old temple a few months ago, after the last of the priests cleared out. Call themselves the Machine Faction. They're taking advantage of the natural electrical currents to experiment with new kinds of machina and control systems. Don't know if anything will come of it, but Cid wants to support their efforts. So we're taking them everything mechanical. Wouldn't be useful in the early stages of rebuilding anyway. And in the meantime, they'll try to fix up the airship."

Paine leaned forward on her elbows. "Think they can get it to work?"

Berrik shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know much about their capabilities. One of the Faction members might be able to tell you more. Some of Gippal's people came aboard before we left; do you want me to..." And then Paine's expression stopped him from continuing -- she was sitting bolt upright, her face chalk white, fingers curled tightly around her coffee mug. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, too quickly, as the color returned to her cheeks and her shoulders relaxed. "You were saying?" She lifted her mug, taking a drink, her movements just a tad too careful and slow -- Berrik had the distinct impression that, had her hands not been holding something solid, they would be trembling.

"Never mind," he replied, despite the curiosity this reaction had piqued. "It's not important. Let's get some weapons training in before the deck gets too crowded."

-x-

Between sea travel times and the effort required to raise the airship from the sea floor, it took another two weeks for the Leviathan to reach the former site of Djose Temple. The crew spent most of the journey evaluating and testing the machina parts earmarked for the Machine Faction, although Berrik got his teammates up onto the deck every day for drills, practicing passing and formations. Paine, who despite a quick mind and a lack of prejudice had almost no mechanical aptitude, would either watch the blitzers train or undertake some training of her own, either working with her sword or taking target practice. And she continued to improve in all areas -- Berrik thought she seemed stronger and more relaxed every day.

The morning of the arrival, Berrik noticed that Paine was dawdling over her morning coffee and toast. "You ready for the shore?" he asked. She had declined to leave the ship at Bikanel, pleading an extreme dislike of the island's desert climate, and he was expecting she'd be tired of the boat by now.

"I'm staying aboard," she said, not lifting her eyes from her mug. "Captain Chella asked me to help her in the hold, and I agreed."

Berrik found himself fighting back disappointment as he realized that he had been looking forward to some time alone with her -- it was easy enough to find secluded spots on the ship, but there were almost always other people within sight or earshot. "Are you sure you can't get out of it? I thought it might be nice to get off the boat, take a walk, check out the view of Mushroom Rock..."

Her voice was low as she responded, still not looking up. "I'm sure."

Holding back a sigh, Berrik stood. "Okay. See you tonight." And he left her there, motionless except for the hands silently swirling the cooling coffee.

Coming onto the deck and into the brilliant spring day, Berrik found Judda, Lakkam, and Eigaar, each with their load of machina parts ready to go. He hoisted his own pack and followed them down the gangplank.

"No Paine?" Judda asked.

"She's on special assignment for the captain," said Berrik.

Eigaar raised an eyebrow. "Your girl have some aversion to dry land we didn't know about?"

Berrik shook his head. "Back off, all right?" Eigaar flinched at the rebuke, and Berrik smoothed his tone. "If she wants us to know, she'll tell us. What, like Al Bhed never keep secrets?" Lakkam stared at the ground as Judda and Eigaar exchanged a look. No one said anything, but he knew they were thinking about their role in the summoner-protection project -- living in Luca, which all summoners passed through on pilgrimage, had made the blitzers ideal members of that particular conspiracy. "Anyway, let's go." They walked toward the temple from the dock, Machine Faction grunts passing on their way to the ship.

"Hey Judda!"

"Hi Gippal," she called out, waving to the young man who led the Machine Faction. Gippal dismissed the machinist he'd been chatting with and ambled over to the blitzers, meeting them on the bridge that led to the main temple courtyard. He greeted Judda with an enthusiastic hug, then turned to Berrik.

"You're captain of the Psyches, right?" he said as he stuck out his hand. "Gippal. Nice to meet you."

"Berrik," he replied, taking the hand and shaking it as he looked the other up and down. He only knew Gippal by reputation, but that reputation was growing steadily. A year ago, no one had ever heard of the guy. Then he'd emerged from nowhere to start up the Faction, and now he was acknowledged as one of the Al Bhed's most important young leaders. "Where do you want these?"

"Maru will show you," said Gippal, motioning to the machinist, who waited in the courtyard. "Brought us some good stuff, I hear. And an airship! Man, I've wanted to get my hands on one of those for ages."

Berrik nodded. "It's pretty exciting. I hope you can get it flying again."

"So do I." Gippal slapped Berrik lightly on the shoulder. "See you at lunch." And he headed off to take a look at his prize.

Even now, many months after the destruction of Home, every gathering of Al Bhed seemed like a family reunion -- people who hadn't seen each other since the attack connecting, sharing news of friends and family safe and lost, meetings marked by hugs and laughter and tears. Today was no exception. Berrik looked carefully over the crowd, hoping to recognize a face, and he was rewarded when a young woman emerged from the building that had once been the temple inn.

"Berrik!" she squealed, and she ran over to him, engulfing him in an enormous hug.

"Hey Jez!" He hugged his childhood friend in return, then took a step back to look at her. "When I didn't hear anything, I was worried."

"I wasn't there," she explained. "Off scouting in the desert. By the time I got back, it was all over. But Kessa..."

The elation Berrik felt at seeing Jez alive and well ebbed immediately. Kessa, her older sister, had not been nearly so close a friend, but he had still thought fondly of her. "I'm sorry."

Jez shrugged and looked away. "She was in the Summoner's Sanctum, protecting Lady Yuna and the others from the Guado. So at least she went down fighting." When she lifted her face, she was smiling again, although the joy of it had dimmed somewhat. "Anyway, how long are you here?"

"Just for the day. We're heading off to another salvage site at sundown. But we'll be here for lunch -- find me there."

Jez nodded. "For sure. Can't wait to catch up."

-x-

Berrik and the others spent the rest of the morning moving and connecting electrical equipment, checking circuits and soldering wires. By the time the sun was high in the sky, he was ready to eat, and to spend some time with Jez. Food was served in the old warrior monk encampment, and when he got there he discovered that she had already saved him a place. He acquired a tray of food, then sat, and soon the two of them were swapping stories of the last year -- Berrik exaggerating the exploits of the blitz team, Jez waxing enthusiastic about the new discoveries the Machine Faction had been making.

"And we're negotiating with that new group, the Youth League," she said, taking a bite of fruit. "Their leader is some big-shot former Crusader, fellow named Nooj. Gippal had this idea that he might be receptive to using guns, so we've been talking. Well, Gippal and Nooj never meet directly. Supposedly there's some weird history between them, so it's all go-betweens. But I gather negotiations are going well."

Berrik raised an eyebrow. "So you're taking sides?"

Jez lifted her shoulders and shook her head. "Not intentionally. We'd sell weapons and machina to Bevelle, but they won't talk to us. Their leader-- what's his name again?" she asked, turning to the man sitting on her right.

"Trema," he said.

"Trema, right," Jez echoed, before turning back to Berrik. "Anyway, he sends back our messengers unreceived, so we assume they're not interested. Their loss. Since they're pretty much just hiding out in Bevelle, it seems pretty safe to ignore them. The Youth League have set up their headquarters at Mushroom Rock, practically next door, so we'd have to deal with them anyway. Might as well be as business partners, right?" She laughed and leaned over the table, grinning at Berrik. "But enough politics! Tell me about this rumor that you've taken up with some Spiran chick."

"How did you know about that?" Berrik asked.

Jez laughed again, swatting her friend's arm. "Oh, please," she said. "No one can remember the last time a Spiran hired on with an Al Bhed salvage ship. You, my friend, have been the subject of a bit of gossip. So come on, tell me about her. She's a recorder in Luca, right? What's her name?"

"Paine," Berrik replied. "She-- Ow!" Something sharp had slammed into his temple, something that felt like the corner of a tray, and he turned around to see who was carrying the offending object. Much to his surprise, it was Gippal, who stood there with his mouth hanging open and his face pale with what looked suspiciously like shock.

Then Gippal backed away, laughing. "Whoops. Sorry, man, wasn't watching where I was going," he said casually, an easy joking expression returning to his face.

Berrik might have dismissed the accident, even chalked it up to coincidence, but for one thing: Paine's own strong reaction to hearing Gippal's name for the first time. He stood up, laid a firm hand on Gippal's shoulder and looked straight into his face. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Sure. Like I said, I just wasn't paying attention. My apologies." Gippal started to turn away.

But Berrik was not letting this go. He had agreed to respect Paine's privacy, but he'd made no such deal with Gippal; there was nothing to lose by attempting to get some answers. In one fluid movement, he stepped in front of Gippal, blocking the path to the exit. "I don't believe you," he responded, quietly.

Gippal glanced around him, then sighed under his breath. "All right," he said. "Walk with me." He stabilized the tray and went to deposit it with the other dirty dishes, Berrik following a step behind after casting an apologetic glance to Jez, who waved him off with an understanding, if curious, smile. The two men headed away from the mess hall and back toward the temple.

After a moment of walking in silence, Gippal stopped short, then glared at Berrik, a gleam of anger in his single eye. "Look," he said. "I don't know you, and I'm not about to go spilling things I haven't even told my closest friends. All right? I just didn't want to make a scene in there. So whatever ideas you had about true confessions..."

Berrik stopped him with a raised hand. "I don't care about your life story. I just want to know whether you know Paine."

"Tall girl, dark gray hair, red eyes? Yeah, I know her." Gippal glanced to the sky. "So, she's with you then. How is she?"

Berrik shrugged. "Fine. Still recovering from whatever it was that happened to her, but basically fine."

Gippal's shoulders relaxed a little, although his expression remained distant. "Good, that's good." Then he looked at Berrik sharply. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious that she's been through some sort of trauma. We were involved before, see, during the previous blitz season. Then she disappeared, and when she came back she wasn't the same. She won't talk about it, but..." Berrik shook his head. "I'm a little worried about her, to be honest. That's why I was hoping that you could tell me _something_ that might help me help her. I'm not trying to pry into your affairs. Paine is all that matters here."

"Hmm." Gippal fell silent for another moment, then asked a question. "Has Paine ever mentioned anyone called Nooj to you?"

"No," said Berrik, punctuating the answer with another headshake. "I never heard that name until a few minutes ago, when Jez mentioned him."

"Ah." The other man looked away, absently rubbing at his shoulder. "Never mind then." He seemed to wrestle with his thoughts for a few moments. Caught, perhaps, in a struggle with some inner demon. Berrik had seen Paine lost in thought just like this, and he wondered now whether her demons were the same. When Gippal finally spoke again, the sound of his voice was almost a shock.

"Sorry," he said. "But I can't tell you. Paine has her reasons for not talking, and I have mine. But I really am glad to hear that she's okay. Can you tell her that-- tell her..." The sentence trailed off, and he looked around again, as though he might find the perfect words etched into the side of the Djose cliffs. Then he sighed. "Aw, fuck it. Just tell her I miss Dr. P, okay?"

"I will," Berrik answered. But Gippal had already turned to walk away, and only his back heard the reply.

-x-

Back on the ship that evening, Berrik found Paine curled up in their bunk, dozing. When he sat on the corner, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "How was your day?" she asked.

"Interesting," he replied. Part of him was reluctant to disturb her peace, but he also knew that he couldn't sit on his knowledge, or the message, for another moment. Normally Berrik was a patient man, but even he had his limits. "I met an old friend of yours."

"Oh?" Paine rolled over on her back, suddenly stiff.

Berrik nodded. "Gippal says hello. And to tell you that he misses Dr. P."

Her head snapped toward his, expression hard and inscrutable. Then she covered her face with her hands and turned away. He could see her shoulders rising and falling with deep jagged breaths, and he wondered if she was laughing. Or sobbing. Perhaps somewhere in between. He laid a tentative hand on her back, and she shook him off.

"Paine?"

"Go away," she said, the words muffled. "Just... leave me alone for a little while."

He nodded, then remembered that she couldn't see him. "All right," he said. And he headed for the deck, searching for a place to be alone with his confusion.

He settled into a nook between the crane and the railing, watching the boat pull away from the Djose shore as the sun fell behind the bluffs. It wasn't long before Paine joined him there, tucking herself into his side, admiring the view in silence. He glanced over to her and watched the orange rays of the setting sun catch her eyes and play over her pale, delicate skin, only slightly toughened by the months on the boat. Warmed by the sight, he wrapped his arm about her shoulders and pulled her even closer.

Darkness fell, and soon stars began appearing overhead, the sounds of the boat's motor and of the waves splashing up against the sides of the ship filling the night air. The crane provided partial shelter from the wind, but Berrik could still feel it against his face and blowing through his hair. He was just starting to think about finding the warm cabin, and perhaps some dinner, when Paine spoke.

"Have you ever been betrayed?" she asked. "Betrayed, suddenly and for no apparent reason, by someone who you thought loved you?"

"No." He looked down at the woman nestled under his arm, who did not look back; instead, she continued to stare out to sea, blank face hiding what he thought must be a tempest of emotion, and he felt a surge of anger at whoever had hurt her. "What did Gippal..."

"Not Gippal," she interrupted. "He's just-- we weren't-- I can guess what you're thinking, and no. But... there is a connection. That's why I stayed on the boat. He's-- I'm-- it's too hard."

She fell silent then, and Berrik fought an overpowering urge to ask more questions. If it wasn't Gippal, then who? Was it this Nooj? Someone else entirely? Suddenly he remembered the scar on her chest, and not asking about a possible connection was even more difficult. Despite the rushing wind, the air around them seemed very still, thick with some sort of spell woven by her words, and it seemed to Berrik that if he said just the right thing, the dam she had built to hold back her past might burst. Then she would show him her wounds, and maybe he could finally help her begin to heal them.

Then Paine sighed and shifted, and the moment was gone, slipping away as if it had never been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Berrik walked into the clubhouse, opened his locker, and tossed his bag inside. Then he lay down on the bench, leaning his head back off the edge, and sighed with satisfaction. No matter where he had traveled, or how much he had enjoyed the trip, coming back to the arena was always a relief. He felt more at home in this locker room than anywhere else in the world, excepting the waters of the blitz sphere itself. Like most professional blitzers, water was his element, surrounded by it his favorite place to be. He was looking forward to the tournament that would kick off the next season -- after watching his players' skills and teamwork improve over the last few months, he had a feeling this might be the Psyches' year.

"Glad to be home?" a soft voice asked from the door.

He sat up, a bit too quickly, and steadied himself as the blood rushed out of his head. His vision swam for a moment, then resolved on Paine, leaning against the doorframe with a smile.

"I am," he replied. "You?"

"Sure," she said. "Although it's a bit odd to be on solid ground again after so long -- whenever I sit down, I feel like the chair is pitching beneath me."

Berrik nodded. "Still getting your land legs back. You'll be fine in a few days."

She sat next to him. "It was worth it. Spending the summer on the ocean was exactly what I needed, and I hope you know how much I appreciate that you invited me along."

He looked into Paine's crimson eyes, which were warm with gratitude. "My pleasure," he said. His fingers found themselves in her hair, and he moved in close, brushing her lips with his. She returned the kiss with gentle enthusiasm, resting her hand lightly on his neck.

Soon he pulled back, controlling his urge to draw her even nearer. Not that he thought she would object to an encounter in the locker room -- it wouldn't be the first time, after all -- but he was expecting the others to arrive any minute for their first team meeting since returning to Luca yesterday evening.

"So," he asked instead, "did you talk to the arena manager?"

"I did," she said. "I'm all set for the season."

"Staying with the Beasts? Or are you stuck back with the Goers again?"

"Neither, actually. I put in a special request before we left, and he granted it today." She flashed him a grin, then stuck out her hand in formal greeting. "Meet your new recorder."

Berrik took her hand and shook it, a smile spreading over his face. "You're serious?"

"I am."

"Not afraid you'll get sick of me?" He asked the question jokingly, but as he spoke, he realized the concern was quite real. For the most part, they had gotten along very well on the ship, only the few odd incidents that had caused her to withdraw marring their time together. But that had been such an unreal setting, their own little world in the middle of the ocean. Now he wondered if she would still find him as appealing in the mundane world of Luca and blitzball.

She shook her head, still smiling. "I doubt that very much."

"Good." He would have moved in for another kiss, but they were interrupted by the arrival of five blitz players. Standing up, he greeted them all with a grin. "Hey everyone, I have some news."

-x-

It was by far the best blitz season Berrik could remember.

The time he had spent drilling his teammates during the off-season had without question paid off. Taking third place in the opening tournament after a thrilling loss to the Luca Goers in the second round was only the beginning; after that, the team proceeded to take turns with the Goers at the top of the standings. Team chemistry was finally clicking under his leadership, and he took a great deal of pride in their accomplishments.

Then there was Paine. Always in the background during games and practices and official events, recording everything for posterity. And when official time was done, she was also usually there, by his side rather than in the distance, a solid presence that anchored his life. She rarely talked much, but she was no longer so withdrawn, more present in the world. Sometimes, though, he would catch her staring off into the distance, eyes scanning the sky or the sea. Not drawn inside herself as she had been; instead, her mind seemed very far away, and at those times he wondered how much longer she would be willing to stay tied to Luca, to the rhythms of the blitz season, to him.

Although the Goers ultimately finished the season in first place, no one was really surprised when the Al Bhed won the final tournament of the year. When the final buzzer sounded, Berrik swam to the center of the sphere along with his teammates, where they all came together in a mass of underwater hugs. As he embraced Nimrook, he noticed a figure over his goalie's shoulder, visible even through the swirling waters -- Paine, waiting in her official recorders box, still running the camera, and smiling. He waved to her, then turned around and headed for the exit.

By the time they made it back to the locker room, lurching and holding each other up, high on excitement and laughter, it was full of Al Bhed waiting to celebrate. Seeing all the joyful faces, he was hardly sure where to start -- with friends? Should he first acknowledge Rin, standing in the back with a broad smile on his face, or Brother, who was surely here at least in part to represent his father? He stood in the doorway, a crowd in front of him, teammates behind, dripping water onto the floor. A hush fell over the group, and they waited, clearly expecting the team captain to have a few words to share.

"Well," he finally said, looking over the friends and acquaintances and strangers who had gathered. "It was a hell of a season, and I'm glad we were able to give it to you. Thanks for your support. Now. let's have a party!"

The assembly cheered, and then he found that he was getting even wetter, if that were possible, as Eigaar grabbed a glass of wine and poured it over his head. Laughing, he tackled his friend, knocking him into the wall. It seemed on the verge of turning into a friendly wrestling match, when he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and Eigaar let him go when they both recognized Paine.

"Hey!" He whirled her into an embrace and kissed her.

"Congratulations," she said. Then she licked her lips and laughed. "Breaking out the wine already?"

He hugged her tightly. "Join the party. Or are you on duty?"

She shook her head. "I asked Liarre to cover for me. I'm free for the rest of the day."

"Good." After cleaning the wine off his face with a damp towel, he snaked an arm around her waist. "Let me introduce you to some people."

-x-

The party soon moved from the Al Bhed locker room to the spacious deck of the Leviathan, which had docked in Luca to prepare for another salvage season. Berrik finished making his rounds and then settled down in a corner with his blitzers and a glass that somehow managed to always be filled. Paine sat next to him, comfortably chatting with the rest of the team. Every few minutes, it seemed, another person would come by to give their congratulations and to toast their victory, with more Al Bhed coming onto the ship continuously. Some of the newcomers Berrik didn't know, but others were friends, such as the tall, dark-skinned man who had just appeared, talking to Brother. The new arrival excused himself from Brother's company and sauntered up to Berrik.

"Hi," he said, grinning.

Berrik stood up and shook his friend's hand. "Buddy! Great to see you. How have you been?"

"Excellent, man, just excellent." Buddy's smile grew wider. "But not as good as you are just now, I bet."

"Count on it. Hey, there's someone here I want you to meet." He turned around and held a hand out to Paine, pulling her up from the ground. "Paine, this is Buddy. I haven't seen him since we escaped from Home together, but we go way back."

Paine shook Buddy's hand. "Nice to meet you," she said, speaking Al Bhed as both men had been.

"Nice to meet you, too," Buddy replied in perfect Spiran, without even a trace of an accent. Paine raised her eyebrows, and the two men both laughed. " My parents both grew up in Bevelle -- they were the children of Yevon converts," Buddy explained, continuing to speak the common tongue. "When I was eight, they took places on Berrik's dad's salvage ship, partly to get away from Bevelle and partly because they wanted me to know my heritage. So I'm fluent in both languages." Paine smiled and nodded with understanding.

"So tell me the truth," said Berrik. "Did you and Brother really find a salvageable airship?"

"Another airship?" Paine leaned forward, her expression eager.

"Yup." Buddy smiled proudly. "Dug her out of the ice and made her fly. It took some doing, but man, it was worth it. Named her the Celsius. She's docked on the other side if you'd like to come see her later."

"Oh yeah," Berrik said. "I'll take you up on that." He glanced at Paine, and from the glint in her eyes he had a feeling that she would demand to come along. It made sense when he thought about it -- Paine had said she loved the freedom of sailing the ocean, and he could only imagine how much more free she'd feel on an airship.

"Yeah. We've been in the sphere-hunting business for the last couple of months as the Gullwings, the two of us and this kid Shinra and Brother's sister Rikku. No really big finds yet, but there's so much out there, you never really know."

"Sphere hunting," Paine said thoughtfully, an odd glint coming into her eye. "Can you tell me more?"

Just as Buddy was about to reply, Berrik caught another familiar face over his shoulder: Jez, stepping off the gangway onto the ship. "There's someone I need to say hello to," he said, turning to Paine. "Mind if I leave you two to get acquainted?"

"Not at all," said Paine. "I'll catch up with you later?" He kissed her briefly, and with a slap to Buddy's back, he wandered over to his other friend.

-x-

The sun set, the stars began to emerge, and the party finally wound down as the celebrating hordes moved on to find food and sleep. Berrik stretched out on the deck, rather drunk and thoroughly content. He found the metal surface surprisingly comfortable, in part, no doubt, thanks to the alcohol he had consumed. But also, his head rested in Paine's lap, and that would improve any setting.

"How was your talk with Buddy?" he asked.

"Fascinating, actually," she replied. "He told me about refurbishing the ship, and learning to fly it, and the spheres they've been finding." She fell silent for a moment. When she spoke again, her tone was casual, but too much so, as if she were forcing the affect. "He invited me to join the Gullwings."

Berrik opened his eyes and looked up into her face. "Oh?"

Paine glanced to the side, then nodded. "Yeah. We got to talking about the recording job, and, well, you know I've been much happier with you guys than I ever was with the Goers or the Beasts. But--"

"--it's not what you really want," he interrupted, sitting up, suddenly feeling much more sober. He took her hands and gazed into her eyes. "Recording blitz games isn't your life's work. I know that."

She dropped her gaze to the deck. "I'm sorry." Then she looked at him again, smiling gently. "We don't need to talk about this now. It'll keep until the morning. You ready to go home?"

"Sure." For most of this season, "home" had meant Paine's apartment -- Berrik kept his quarters with the rest of his team, and he occasionally spent nights there, but more often he would stay with Paine. But as she took his hand and led him off the ship, he had the feeling that this might be one of his last visits.

-x-

To all outward appearances, Paine seemed to consider the question for a time, but Berrik knew the decision was already made. It did not come as a surprise when she told him two days later that she would be moving onto the Celsius the next morning.

"I'm glad," he said, reaching across her kitchen counter to take her hands.

She looked into his eyes. "You're not upset that I'm leaving?"

He shook his head. "I'll miss you, but you're right to go. Luca's not the place for you. You belong on a ship."

She squeezed his fingers tightly. "I'll miss you too, you know. You're the only thing I'm sorry to be leaving behind."

"Really?" Berrik hated the question as soon as he asked it -- it sounded so pathetic.

"Really." Letting go of his hands, Paine walked around the counter and lightly stroked his arms. "Berrik. This past year -- you will never know how much it's meant to me. What happened to me, before, I told you I that survived it. And I did, but surviving was all I was doing. I wasn't living, not really. I was like one of those ships we found at the bottom of the ocean, lost and broken. You pulled me out of the water and fixed me up, and now I can fly again. That would never have happened without you." She kissed him firmly. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Thoroughly nonplussed by this speech, all Berrik could do was kiss her back, and then lead her to the bed.

-x-

"You ready?" Berrik stood on the dock, watching as the Celsius prepared for takeoff. It twitched, rising and sinking, engines whirring to hold it in place.

Paine nodded, settling her rucksack over her shoulder. Hard to believe that all her possessions fit inside, along with the sword on her back and the pistol at her hip, but then she was an adventurer at heart -- she would always travel light. She let go of his hand, then hugged him tightly. "Goodbye, Berrik," she murmured into his neck. "And thank you."

He said nothing as she pulled away, only smiled at her. She returned the smile, excitement in her eyes despite the tinge of sadness he also found there, and lightly kissed his cheek. Then she walked away, striding up the Celsius's gangway. Berrik stayed on the dock for what seemed like a long time, watching until the airship had disappeared from view.

"Goodbye, Paine," he finally said into the air. "I hope you find what you're looking for." And he left to pack for his own voyage away from Luca, heading for another off season of salvage on the Leviathan.


End file.
